Smash life
by Cardcaptornicole
Summary: This is what I think life would be like in the world of smash. Constructive criticism would be appreciated. Rated T for safety. Hiatus over thank you for your patience.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_**Intro**_

_The smashers have just defeated Tabuu and they returned to their normal lives, well as normal as it can get for a smasher. Let's just get started._

**Beginning**

The smashers lived on Smash Island a big island in an archipelago of islands. They all live in Mini-mansions which were mostly shared. In the center of the Island lived Master Hand and Crazy Hand brothers who were two giant floating hands (_big shocker_).

The smashers were all celebrating the fact that they had just recently moved to Smash Island which Master Hand just bought. He may be an all powerful being but even all powerful beings have to obey the law.

Captain Falcon was very intoxicated and he was barely standing up. The kids were running around like crazy because of all the sugar they had. Yoshi and Kirby were scarfing down food at a buffet table that was there just for them. The girls (Minus Samus) were gossiping about who they thought would look best shirtless. Snake and Samus were having a conversation about infiltration and what methods would be best in doing so. Sonic and Pit were arguing over which smash move was better Pit's Army Call (I'll call it that) or Sonics' Super Sonic (or is it Chaos Control can someone correct me?). Ganondorf and Bowser were thinking of plans to capture their respective princesses. Marth, Ike, Link and Meta Knight were sharing sword techniques. Wario was at the buffet table looking for Garlic likewise Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were looking for bananas. The Pokémon, including Red's (the Pokémon trainer) Pokémon were sharing stories about Pokémon battles they've had. Dr. Mario although he was no longer a brawler he was their only doctor was there to make sure no one was seriously hurt. Fox, Falco and Wolf were arguing over who was best at laser shooting. Master Hand was overseeing things to make sure nothing went wrong and Crazy Hand was tied to a wall so that he couldn't get to the drinks or the punch (a sugar-rush Crazy Hand was bad but a drunk Crazy Hand was worse).

Unfortunately when Ike was demonstrating one of his sword techniques he tripped and his sword cut the ropes tying Crazy Hand to the wall and he got loose everyone simultaneously yelled **"IKE YOU IDIOT!" **Crazy hand went over to the punch and drank it all (much to the dismay of the underage smashers) he then drank all the wine (much to Captain Falcon's Dismay) and proceeded to go crazy (well crazier than usual)

"Quick we have to catch him we can't let him off this Island, if he does the press will have a field day" shouted Master Hand. Fox, Falco and Wolf called on their land masters, Captain Falcon used his F-zero racer, Snake went into his Helicopter followed by Samus and Sonic ran to catch up with Crazy hand. "Lucario use your Aura to follow sonic. I can't even trace Crazy Hand's aura so Sonic will have to do. Toon Link go to your boat and sail around the Island and if you see him do whatever you can to stop him leaving." Toon Link nodded and headed towards the nearby pier where his boat was. "Pit you keep watch from the sky" Pit nodded and flew. "The rest of you try to find some way of not having to search on foot." Lucas whistles and two porky tables (I'm not sure what they're called) came Lucas hopped on one and Ness hopped on the other. Nana went behind Lucas and Popo went behind Ness. Samus checked to see that her speed booster was still working. Link called Epona with his horse call, got on and let Zelda get on behind him. Ganondorf went to get his own horse and Wario pulled out his motorcycle from who knows where. Diddy Kong got out his jet pack. Bowser got his clown car and peach reluctantly agreed to go with him. Kirby hopped on Yoshi. Red called out Charizard and hopped on. "Oh and one more thing, Mario, Luigi I need you to check the warp pipes." Yes sir" they said and headed into the nearest warp pipe. "Okay everyone ready?" they all nodded "Okay let's go!" The people who were on foot were doing a pretty good job of keeping up with the rest.

Eventually they caught Crazy Hand using a Turkey, 3 rubber chickens, several bombs and 100 yards of rope (trust me you don't want to know). "Good job everyone. I hope you all have a good night." Everyone went to their respective homes.

**I know I missed some characters but that will be explained in the next chapter. Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

In the center of Smash Island a ship landed that had two cockpits but only held one person arrived. That person is Olimar with his pikmin in the cargo hold. He stepped into the house and went into a door that said Master Hand. He knocked and a voice said "Come in." He walked in. If it was possible Master Hand would have smiled "Olimar you are finally here we were starting to get worried you weren't going to come." Olimar just had an apologetic look and said "Sorry Mater Hand the ship needed repairs. It kept saying **'Treasure, Treasure, Treasure'** nonstop. It was annoying" Master hand nodded (or whatever a giant floating hand does, you get the point) and said "I see but I could easily fixed it with a snap of my fingers" Olimar replied with "Yes but when I say nonstop I literally mean nonstop I didn't want it to bug you" again if he could Master Hand would have smiled "Ah Olimar you're always so considerate of others. Well here are the keys to your home. I kept it plain and simple so you can decorate it however you want. There's a garden and I have made the arrangements for the Onions to be sent here so have a good day." Olimar said "Thank you" and left.

About an hour later King Dedede arrived in his car and went to the "House of the Hands" as most smashers called it and went into Master Hand's office "Ah King Dedede why are you late? I was about to ask Meta Knight to go see what was keeping you." Dedede replied by saying "Sorry Master Hand. Here's what happened. As you know Meta Knight lives in the castle with me and he let Kirby stay with him until they were to leave. I was fine with it as long as it meant that Kirby would leave sooner. I had to finish some business so they went on ahead of me. But the day after they left we found out that Kirby had cleaned us out of all our food. So I needed to stay until we were fully re-stocked." Master Hand replied "Yes I see Kirby has quite the appetite. Well you will be living with the other villains minus Wario; they couldn't stand the smell of his garlic so they refused to live with him. Here is your key and Have a good day." Rather than the polite Olimar King Dedede just took the keys and ran out the door.

Next to arrive was a robot named ROB the last of his kind. He simply walked in the door and into Master Hands room "Ah ROB I was wondering when you'd get here usually you're so punctual" Master Hand said "Sorry. I had a computer virus." ROB replied. "Well that must have been rough. I hope you don't mind but you're going to share with Mr. Game & Watch but he has yet to arrive. Here are your keys and have a good day." ROB just nodded and left. Master Hand sighed, only one smasher left.

In a black 2D car came the final smasher to arrive Mr. Game & Watch. He went into the House and into master Hand's room. "Mr. Game & Watch you are last to arrive what kept you?" Mr. Game& Watch had a device in his ear (wherever that is) that allowed people to understand him, just as the Pokémon and Yoshi did. "Sorry. On the way over my car broke down and it took a while to fix." Mr. Game & Watch said. "I see. You will be sharing with ROB have a good day."

Master Hand had gathered all the Smashers in the stadium. They were all talking until Master Hand called for silence. "Hello everyone I am glad you all could make it. Welcome to our new tournament you all have noticed that some of you look different than before." This was true Link and Zelda look like they do in skyward sword and Fox and Falco look like they do in Starfox 64. "Now I know some of you are wondering why no new smashers? My answer is it's too hard to keep track of all of you as it is already let alone with more. Then there's why the old smashers like Roy haven't and Mewtwo come back? Well Roy was needed in his country so he couldn't leave, Mewtwo was perfectly happy where he was, Pichu was caught by a trainer and is pretty happy, we very nearly avoided disaster when we brought Young link in Melee and we can't risk that happening again. I also have brought in new assist trophies and Pokémon from the new Pokémon Black and Pokémon White. Let's enjoy the party"

Crazy hand was held to the wall by chains this time. Within 10 minutes Captain Falcon was drunkenly staggering around so Samus and Snake stood by the wine to prevent him getting worse. They had lemonade instead of punch for the underage smashers and everything went well. Until Crazy hand managed to break free of the chains. He drank the wine and the lemonade and crashed through the wall leaving a hole in his shape. Everyone knew what to do this time and acted more quickly and set off.

This time around it took a cow, a miltank (a Pokémon), a power bomb, 99 bomb arrows and a rubber duck to catch him (again you don't want to know).

Unfortunately Crazy hand did more damage this time. He left a hole in his shape in literally everyone's house. With a snap of his fingers masters Hand fixed everything. "Have a good evening everybody." Master Hand said and again everyone went back to their respective homes.


	3. Chapter 3

Training

The mornings were different for most smashers. For those living under the same roof it was pretty much the same. We start with the house of Marth, Ike, Link and Meta Knight. They all follow a strict training schedule.

6:00am: Breakfast

6:30am: Jog perimeter of island 2 times

9:00am: Head to stadium.

9:05am: Endless brawls (2 per person)

10:30am: Tag team endless brawls.

12:00pm: Lunch

12:30pm: Practice with items

1:00pm: Practice smash moves

2:00pm: Brawls

4:00pm: Cruel Brawls

6:00pm: Tag team cruel brawls

8:00pm: End of training.

They trained like that everyday. Sometimes others would join them but they mostly trained alone if the weather was harsh they would train outside.

The villains being Ganondorf, Bowser, Wolf and King Dedede lived under the one roof. They mostly spent their days thinking up evil plans and sometimes they would share ideas. They trained every two days and mostly kept to themselves.

The girls lived together them being Samus, Zelda and Peach. Samus wasn't really seen much with Peach and Zelda but she was quite happy living with Peach and Zelda. Samus mostly hung around with Snake and Peach and Zelda mostly went to the nearby Shop Island (Yes a whole island just for shops). Pikachu would sometimes hang out with Samus. Samus trained almost as strictly as the swordsmen while Peach and Zelda trained on Wednesdays and Thursdays only.

The children all lived together Ness, Lucas, Nana, Popo, Red, Pit and Toon Link. They only trained on the weekends and during the weekdays they would watch TV, play Video games or do something else that would rot their brains(except Nana who would read a book). Sometimes they would Brawl each other when they got bored of playing the game and they would try to out-do each other in practically everything.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong lived together. They would train whenever they felt like it and mostly ate bananas. Sometimes they would have an eating contest; sometimes they would see who could hit the farthest in home run. Their competitiveness was basically them trying to prove which approach of theirs was better, brute strength or Agility.

The Pokémon lived together Lucario, Pikachu and Jigglypuff. They had Pokémon battles everyday and they would try to prove that they could do things just as well as the humans can.

Olimar lived on his own with the pikmin. He didn't train much but when he did he went all out. He had a garden in which he grew vegetables which even the kids love. He tended to his garden more than he did train.

Fox and Falco lived together and trained everyday. They always did maintenance checks on their Arwings and Landmasters everyday.

Wario lived on his own because no one could stand the smell of his garlic. He rarely trained and was usually riding around on his motorcycle. No one dared come near his house for the smell of Garlic was awful. The only people who could stand it were Master Hand and Crazy Hand and that was because they couldn't smell.

Finally Mr. Game & Watch and ROB lived together. They were mostly quiet and usually went to training together. They considered each other as acquaintances but they did have good times.

**So what do you think? Don't worry I'm trying on making the chapters longer but since I'm new it might take a while. I have a lot of ideas in my head for this one little story. Please R&R.**


	4. Normal Days

Normal Days

The smashers awoke to a sight that would have startled most people but to them it was perfectly normal.

Zelda and Peach were chatting as they walked to the stadium. They were on their way to train. Their conversation was on which move was their favorite to use. Peach was saying "My favorite move is…" she trailed off as it started raining cats and dogs, literally, there was even a duck thrown in. They soon heard Crazy Hand's maniacal laughter and Master Hand chasing him. Peach and Zelda ran after them to offer their assistance.

Mario and Luigi had been called over to the kid smasher's house because something had clogged up the pipes. It had been raining cats and dogs since they left. When they got to the kid smasher's house they were greeted by Nana who led them down to the basement which was where the main pipes were. They heard something coming from the pipes. They got it out to find out that it was a small Pomeranian puppy. Nana cooed and "aaawwwd" and said that she was going to keep it and call it scruffy. Soon more baby animals came out. "A chick, a duckling, a very small ginger kitten and a rat." At the sight of the rat Nana screamed very loudly. Footsteps were heard and seconds later Pit, Lucas, Red, Toon Link, Ness and Popo came bursting through the basement door fearing that something awful has happened. At the sight of the small baby animals and they could see more coming out of the pipe; they all guessed that it was Crazy Hand's doing. Eventually no more animals came out and they left to go find cages for the rats. Nana was holding scruffy and the ginger kitten which she named ginger.

Olimar was tending to his garden when all of a sudden nearly everything around him grew arms and legs. The seed bags, the shovel, the watering can, the only things not affected were the seeds that were already in the ground. The pikmin fearing that the now anthropomorphic (I guess you could call them that) gardening equipment were going to attack their master attacked and Olimar prayed that Crazy Hand would be caught soon.

Link, Marth, Ike and Meta Knight had just arrived at the stadium. Link had just started endless brawl when something...Odd happened. He had just knocked off Mario and a new alloy came onto the screen but instead of attacking it just stood there and did nothing. Several more Alloys came on the screen and they did the same thing. Then all of a sudden they all started Caramelldansin (Is that how it's spelt?) "NOOOO! Anything but this!" but soon Link had no control whatsoever over his body and he started it too. The others were all laughing, even Meta Knight who was usually so serious. Eventually they hit the emergency button and got link out. Not before they recorded it of course.

Fox and Falco were doing maintenance on their landmasters when a face with a big smile suddenly appeared on both and the landmasters drove of by themselves. Fox and Falco went to their Arwings they were about to take off but when they turned the engine on all the buttons got the same big smiley face and when Falco hit one he got squirted with water. So they had to chase on foot.

The villains suddenly felt weird. They felt like…helping people. They sussed out that it was Crazy Hand's doing and were swearing like mad when they were cleaning up the house as thanks to their "kind attitude" they had given the maid the day off.

ROB felt weird he felt like destroying everything in sight he shot lasers everywhere and hit Mr. Game & Watch, who was trying to stop him, several times. Mr. Game and Watch just hoped it would end soon.

Kirby and Yoshi were having their 5th meal that day (and it's only 3 o clock) when all their food grew legs and ran away. So they spent all afternoon chasing their runaway food and working up an appetite the size of Smash Island.

Wario couldn't find his Garlic anywhere, all he could find were bananas, likewise Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong couldn't find their bananas but all they found was Garlic.

Poor Sonic who was used to going at high speeds was stuck in slow motion and took 2 hours just to get out the door of his house.

Samus and Snake were at Snake's house sharing espionage tactics when they suddenly got the urge to do the Hokey Pokey. They had no control whatsoever over their bodies and Captain Falcon who was spying on them was clutching his side with laughter.

Crazy Hand was eventually caught using the magically reinforced chains that Zelda made. He was dragged to the house that he shared with Master Hand and Chained to a wall in the basement. Master Hand snapped his fingers and all the damage was undone and everyone was back to as normal as it could get for them. Samus and Snake then beat up Captain Falcon for spying on them who then had to go to Dr. Mario's clinic which was the only thing that was unaffected thanks to the magical barrier he had asked Zelda to put up for him.

So all in all it was a normal day for them. The next day it was quieter and things were normal.

**So what do you think? In some chapters I will put in a fun fact, a not so fun fact and a funny fact so I hope you enjoy them.**

**Funny fact No. 1**: **The other day I accidently hit my SNA (special needs assistant) Margaret with a football. I had meant to kick it away from the boys as a joke but it hit her by mistake. **


	5. School

School

Summer was over and much to the kid smasher's (minus pit) dismay they had to go back to school. There was a private school in the middle of the archipelago which they were to attend.

On August 31st their uniforms arrived. Blue jacket, white t-shirt blue trousers and a tie for the boys and a Blue jacket, light blue vest, pink plaid skirt, white t-shirt and a tie for Nana. They groaned at the fact that they had to wear uniforms. The day before Master Hand had said that he choose that school to make it harder for possible enemies to identify them as smashers but just in case he used some magic to make it even harder.

The next morning at breakfast the kids were up bright and early (pit included) and got a shock at breakfast. None of them not even Popo had seen Nana's hair as she always wore the hood on her Parka up. Her hair was down and reached midway down her back. Their breakfast was brought in by alloys and they left via Toon Link's boat. Master hand had warned them that if they ditched they would be severely punished. The last person to get severely punished was naturally Crazy Hand whom Master Hand put in an illusion of his worst fear, a mental hospital. The thought of people trying to stop him being crazy absolutely terrified Crazy Hand. Since they didn't want to come face to face with their worst fears they didn't dare ditch.

They arrived at the school and at assembly they were told that they were to choose three optional subjects and they had the whole day to do so.

The optional subjects were:

Home economics

Woodwork

Music

Art

Technical Graphics

Marriage and Family

Metalwork

Business Studies

They all agreed to do art so they would have at least one subject together.

Their other choices were as follows:

_Lucas:_

Marriage and Family

Home Economics

_Ness:_

Woodwork

Metalwork

_Toon Link:_

Music

Technical Graphics

_Red:_

Business studies

Technical Graphics

_Nana:_

Home Economics

Marriage and Family

_Popo:_

Home Economics

Woodwork

Then they had to choose a language from:

German

French

Irish

Spanish

Japanese

Nana and Popo choose German, Lucas and Ness choose Japanese, Red choose Irish and Toon Link choose Spanish.

Yet more choices they each had to choose at least one extracurricular activity there was:

Baseball team

Basket Ball team

Soccer Team

Music club

Cheerleading

Football team

Adventures club (camping and things like that)

Drama Club

Track Team

Ness chose the Baseball team (of course), Toon Link chose Music club (duh), Red chose Adventures club, Popo chose the soccer team, Nana chose Drama club and Lucas Chose Track team.

The next day

They all had Art first the art room was huge with several Murals on the wall. The teacher told them to paint whatever they wanted and they had a Blast. They all liked the art teacher Ms. Byrne.

Math's was next (much to Red and Toon Link's dismay) but luckily for them the teacher just did a recap of the basics in fractions, but he said that he would move on to more advanced stuff later.

Science was next and their lab partners were picked out of a hat. Popo and Toon Link were lucky to get together but the others had strangers. Nana was seated next to a handsome boy her age with blond hair.

At lunch they were telling Toon Link what had happened during the subspace emissary as he hadn't arrived yet thanks to a storm. Nana's lab partner (who's name she learned to be Mark) asked to sit next to them. Nana blushed and said yes and Popo seeing her blush made sure to keep an eye on Mark. They changed the topic of conversation to which was better Zelda I or the original Super Mario Bros. Zelda I was the winner and soon lunch was over.

English was next and they had the typical "What did you do over the summer?" essay. Toon Link said that spent the summer with his grandmother (which wasn't exactly a lie), Ness said that he spent the summer at home, Lucas said he spent the summer with his dad and his girlfriend (which earned "Awwww"s from the girls in the girls in the class), Nana and Popo said they did a lot of rock climbing and Red said that he did some travelling.

Next was languages and in each one they just did things like hello's and how to say your name (Bonjour (French), Dia duit (Irish), Hola (Spanish), (I'm not sure on German but I think it's Shalom and I don't know the Japanese hello either)) Mark was in German.

P.E was next in the state of the art gym with exercise machines (for use of senior use only much to the kid smashers dismay), a tennis court, a swimming pool, a basketball court, a football pitch and a baseball pitch. They were playing football when Mark saved Nana from getting a football to the face by taking the hit instead; he and Nana sat out the rest of the game and just chatted.

Later when school was over a girl who liked Mark but was jealous of Nana, tripped her and she was caught by Mark (to the former's delight) and they each went to their respective extracurricular activities, something that made Popo suspicious was that Mark was in the Drama club too and vowed to keep a closer eye on him.

On the way back to Smash island Nana would not stop talking about Mark and Popo told the others of his suspicions and they agreed to keep a close eye on him.

_Meanwhile somewhere dark…_

? : Did you get her trust?

? : Yes she was putty in my hands.

? : Good job Mark soon we will revive Tabuu.

Mark: Yes we will.

**OMG Mark's the enemy what a twist.**

**Not so fun fact No. 1: I got the idea for a football to the face from the fact that in Primary school I got a football to the face 3 times. I also got a basketball to the face in Secondary school.**

**I put Irish in because how could I not put in my native language. I didn't base that on any school system really I just made it up. R&R and if you like it tell your friends. **


	6. Halloween

Halloween

The next few months passed in much the same order. They eventually found homes for all of the animals they had found in the pipes of their house (check normal days) Pit agreed to look after Scruffy and Ginger for Nana while she was at school and he loved them as much as Nana did.

Popo had asked a friend of theirs who was in Drama with Nana to keep an eye on Mark for him. His name was John, he thought it was Popo wanting to keep his sister safe and thought nothing more of it.

Eventually Halloween came and the smashers all headed to the stadium to celebrate. But they weren't wearing costumes, for the Smashers Halloween was different for them.

"Hello smashers welcome to our Halloween party. For those of you who are new we celebrate Halloween by swapping places and you have to do your best to act like who you got. Crazy Hand won't participate we don't want a repeat of what happened in Melee." The smashers who were in Melee shuddered at the memory. "Now Crazy Hand is behind that mirror but to him it's just glass it you are found out you will go behind there. There will be snacks, drinks and a table specifically for Kirby and Yoshi. Ready?" There was a loud uproar of "Bring it on", "We're ready" and "Let's do this". "Now I will not participate after what happened in Brawl (this takes place after brawl)." This time all of the smashers shuddered at the memory." "The rules are as follows:

1: You will keep the powers you have.

2: No reading others minds if you do it will be counted as cheating and you will be immediately be disqualified.

3: As I have mentioned before if you lose or are disqualified you will be automatically sent behind the mirror.

4: If you get someone it doesn't mean they will get you.

**3…2…1...GO**!"

In one big poof all the smashers swapped bodies.

Yoshi was kicked out first as he got peach who was graceful and he was too clumsy. Dedede was gone next; he got Olimar and was too rude. Olimar had the opposite problem he got Wario and was too polite. Kirby wasn't kicked out first because he didn't speak, he thought he saw food shouted "Poyo!" and was sent behind the mirror he got Zelda. Luigi who got Snake was away next, he just hid in one of Snake's classical boxes but when someone found him he was immediately sent behind the Mirror as he was quickly found out due to his jumpy nature. Red got Luigi and was kicked out because he couldn't fake an Italian accent to save his life and all of the smashers knew it. Ganondorf was kicked out next; he got Peach and was grumpy that he got a girl and when Lucario (who got Kirby) bugged him he kicked him and was sent behind the mirror for attacking someone. This caused Lucario to get kicked out as someone heard him mutter "Sweet Arceus" and he managed to stay calm which was his undoing because he was the only Pokémon who wasn't easily angered. Lucas got Bowser and was too quiet and Bowser got Pit and was too loud.

Eventually it boiled down to Nana (who was lucky to get Popo) and Samus (who got Dr. Mario). Nana asked a lot of questions on first aid matters which Samus answered perfectly (all bounty hunters must have Basic first aid training). But when Nana asked a question about the game Dr. Mario "Who was the main villain in Dr. Mario?" which Samus couldn't answer as she rarely played videogames and was the only smasher who never played Dr. Mario and nana caught her out.

"Congratulations Nana. You are the winner. Here is your prize." A necklace with the SSB logo on it appeared in her hand. "Those are real jewels and you can never sell it and no one will be able to take it from you. Plus it has the powers of all the smashers, though weapons don't count and when the tournament begins you can't use it" The smashers applauded Nana and they all enjoyed the party. Captain falcon spiked the lemonade so Samus and Snake warned the kid smashers to stay away. Unfortunately they didn't warn Zelda in time and she had some which caused her powers to fail (if she has even one sip of drink her powers won't work which was why she never had any alcohol) and the magically reinforced chains that held Crazy Hand were gone and Crazy Hand got loose.

It was very hard to catch Crazy Hand this time but they did using a toy mouse, a bucket of sardines, a Yak, a super missile and a whole lot of water (you are never going to want to know). Unfortunately all that was left of their houses were piles of rubble. Master Hand fixed it up and they all went home.

_Meanwhile…_

_? : Mark time for your monthly update is the plan going well?_

_Mark: Yes Nana is falling for me. But her Brother and the other smashers seem suspicious._

_? : Don't make them suspicious. We need to sacrifice any one smasher to revive Tabuu._

_Mark: Choosing Nana was a great idea master girls are very easy to fool._

_A low angry growl emitted from behind him and Mark realizing what he said corrected himself._

_Mark: Uh… Pretty girls?_

_An even angrier growl answered him_

_Mark : Pretty Smasher girls?_

_The growling subsided and Mark breathed a sigh of relief._

**So what do you think? Sorry about the late update but Microsoft word was giving me problems and then I had work experience this week. You try dealing with 3-4 year olds who are VERY LOUD from 9 in the morning to 3:30pm. Yesterday I realized something I thought Skyward sword came out yesterday and it turns out it was available SINCE LAST WEEK I feel so stupid. In some chapters I will throw in a reference to something whether it's a carton, a game, and Anime/Manga try to guess it and I threw in one this chapter can you guess it? I will also throw in a sneak peek.**

**Sneak Peek No. 1: Crazy Hand running loose will be a running gag.**


	7. The tournament begins

The tournament begins!

The next few weeks hadn't changed much. Mark had gotten closer to Nana and was hoping to ask her on a date.

As Christmas was approaching Master Hand decided to begin the tournament since the children would have plenty of time to watch it. One day the smashers all found notes on the insides of their bedroom doors.

_Dear Smashers_

_The tournament will begin soon and to start it off I have decided to have a charity ball to raise money to build schools in third world countries. All of you __**MUST **__attend or you will face the consequences. You will be allowed to bring only __**one**__ person from your world as a date and you will have to look presentable._

_Master Hand._

The girls (minus Samus) needless to say were excited and they dragged Samus to Shop Island to get something nice and some accessories. When they came back they had all found something nice to wear (even Samus).

Then it came to asking someone to the Ball. Mario asked Peach, Luigi was going to invite Daisy, and Bowser wasn't asking anyone. Link asked Zelda, Toon Link was inviting Tetra and even Ganondorf had someone (he was going to ask a Gerudo that he thought was pretty). Yoshi was inviting Birdo and Wario wasn't asking anyone. Kirby was asking Jigglypuff and Meta Knight was inviting Tiff (Fumu in Japanese Hohii no Kaabi/Kirby right back at ya) and Dedede wasn't asking anyone. Sonic was inviting Amy, Snake was asking Samus; Captain Falcon was inviting some girl from his world and Olimar was inviting his wife. Lucas was inviting Princess Kumatora and Ness was inviting Paula. Pit asked Nana and Popo was going alone. Fox invited Krystal and Falco and Wolf were going alone. Mr. Game and Watch and ROB were going alone. Red was inviting Blue (Green in the English version of Pokémon adventures the manga but I think Blue suits her better), Pikachu was inviting ChuChu (again from Pokémon manga series she is Yellow's Pikachu) and Lucario was going alone. Marth and Ike were inviting girls from their world.

The ball came and the smashers were excited the smashers were excited to see who had been invited.

Tetra had (somewhat) reluctantly agreed to go as Princess Zelda (I will refer to her as Tetra to avoid confusion), Toon Link was wearing one of his very best tunics, as was Link and Zelda was wearing her best dress with some accessories she bought, Ganondorf had his armor polished and the Gerudo he invited (her name was Nula) was wearing her best clothes. Mario and Luigi were wearing black suits the only difference was in their ties which were in their respective colors, Bowser was wearing a simple black bowtie. Lucas and Ness were both wearing black suits and Kumatora and Paula were wearing dresses of the same patterns in blue and pink respectively. Pit was wearing his best tunic and Nana was wearing a lovely pink dress. Red had a suit and Blue was wearing a black dress, white jacket and gloves (from the Pokémon Yellow manga). Olimar and his wife were wearing fancy spacesuits (oxygen is poisonous to them). Samus was wearing a simple black evening gown and snake had on a black tuxedo. The rest just wore their best clothes.

Many people came to the ball all of whom were rich. Captain Falcon was checked for anything that could spike the drinks and he was forced to stay sober by Master Hand (who threatened to place him in his worst fear unless he agreed.)

Zelda and Tetra were chatting about how different their lives were. The male kid smashers were telling each other about their dates and the girls were gossiping. Blue was getting tactics to use from Snake and Samus,

Soon most Smashers were dancing as they were required to do at least one dance. The girls loved it while the boys just wished for it to be over.

Unfortunately Captain Falcon got drunk when Master Hand was busy and gave one to Crazy Hand who broke free of the magical chains and was about to go on a rampage when the Smashers and their dates stepped in.

They had a hard time getting near Crazy Hand because he had a very strong barrier up. Then Zelda came up with an idea.

All the smashers have Smash essence in their bodies. This allows them to use their smash moves whenever they want but they rarely did. Zelda readied her light arrow, Tetra had brought some and Nana used the smash necklace (see previous chapter) to get a light arrow as well. The 3 light arrows pierced the shield, hit Crazy Hand and stunned him long enough for Zelda to wrap him up in her magically reinforced chains. Master Hand sent him to their basement and placed him in his worst fear. The he called for everyone's attention "How did you like our performance?" and the ball continued.

At 12:45 master Hand called for everyone's attention again. "First of all I would like to thank everyone for coming thanks to you we raised $100,000,000 for building schools in third world countries. Goodbye and have a very Merry Christmas.

The Smashers went home and their guests stayed in a house until the next day. Later on in the night when Captain Falcon was sleeping Master hand gave him nightmares.

_In the nightmare_

_Captain Douglas falcon was at the starting line ready to start the race_

_**3…2…1…GO**_

_**The other racers went off but Captain Falcon's racer wouldn't start.**_

_End of nightmare,_

**Sorry about the late update but I was super busy. Anyways Merry Christmas and a happy new year. **

**No reference in this chapter.**

**The last chapters reference was to Xiaolin Showdown**


	8. Valentines Day

Valentines Day

Valentines Day was coming up and for the kid smashers that meant the Valentines Day Dance at their school. In Art they made decorations for the dance and valentines cards to their loved ones. In Home Ec they made cupcakes and chocolates. In music they played all sorts of love songs.

At the last class of the day they all looked into the bags on their desks. In the morning they had put them on their desks for people to put valentine's cards into. Lucas was surprised to find his bag stuffed to the brim with valentines from girls all over the school, Ness', Toon Link's, Red's and Popo were half full. Nana's was so full that a second bag was needed to hold them all, most were anonymous and when she found Mark's valentine she practically jumped for joy and it said:

_Dear Nana_

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_But none of them are_

_As pretty as you_

_Promise you'll save me a dance at the valentine's dance kay?_

_From Mark_

After school the kid smashers went home as the dance wasn't until six. Zelda and Peach helped Nana do her hair. Popo had told the older smashers of his suspicions of Mark so Zelda and Peach hoped Nana would be fine.

When they arrived at the dance Lucas was swarmed by girls asking him to dance, which he politely refused stating that he had a girlfriend and it would feel wrong to dance with someone girls were sad but at the same time it made them love him even more because of such loyalty to his girlfriend. Nana had gone looking for Mark and the boys decided to dance with some of the girls. Snake and Samus came as chaperones posing as Nana and Popo's aunt and uncle.

When Nana had found Mark he was about to put his plan of kidnapping Nana into action when he heard the voice of his boss inside of his head "_No! There are too many people here, not to mention the other kid smashers and I hear that Snake and Samus are the most ruthless smashers. Besides look at her neck!" _helooked at her neck and noticed the necklace with the smash logo on it _"That necklace is no ordinary accessory. That is an ancient Safe Charm. It not only can keep the wearer safe but it can be imbued with powers. It might have the powers of the other smashers. Wait until you can catch her not wearing it. Master Hand must be getting suspicious. When you get back we shall think of a plan to throw suspicion off of you. She's talking to you, pay attention and act like you care."_

He returned his attention to Nana who was asking him if something was wrong. He told her he was fine and asked her to dance.

When the dance was over Nana could not stop talking about Mark which made the others worry more. Popo quietly asked Toon Link if there was any love spells. Toon Link said no and Popo was slightly relieved at the fact that his sister wasn't under a spell.

_Meanwhile…_

_? : The smashers are suspicious of you. We need to throw off that suspicion. But the question is how?_

_Mark: I have an idea. What if a transfer student comes who also likes Nana but is far worse than me? He will have to be charming but he will also have to be suspicious and he will have to act like he doesn't know me._

_? : I will do it. If that is alright with you Master._

_? : Yes Edward will do nicely. Remember act like total strangers._

_Edward & Mark: Yes Master._

**Sorry about the lack of updates. Internet problems came up and I like to have the internet open so my facts are right. Thank you all for your reviews and for your incredible patience and Happy Valentines Day.**

**Not so fun fact No. 2: I don't play my Wii much, not because I don't like it, far from that. I don't play it much because it is upstairs and it is absolutely freezing up there! **


	9. Easter

**Easter**

Easter was a crazy time for the smashers. They all woke up to Crazy Hand yelling "**WAKE UP EVERYBODY IT'S EASTER. WAKE UP! WAKE UP! FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODESSES WAKE UP!**" Needless to say the smashers weren't too happy about _that_ wake up call.

Link, Ike, Marth and Meta Knight were eating breakfast talking about other wake up calls they had gotten from Crazy Hand. "Remember that time he threw pie in everyone's faces" Ike said which earned bouts of laughter from the other 3 swordsmen. "I remember in our first year at the original Super Smash Bros. he opened up Pokeballs in our rooms. That was not a nice awakening" Link said followed by more laughter. Poor Ike had managed to get Milk up his nose from laughing so hard.

The smashers all arrived at the "House of Hands" and were greeted by Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Before he get a word out the smashers were shouting questions as to why does Crazy Hand have to do wake up calls. Master Hand responded with "You are all very heavy sleepers" when things were quiet he continued. "It is time for our annual Easter Egg Hunt!" this earned cheers from the Smashers, in their anger over Crazy Hand's rude wake up call they had forgotten it was Easter. When the cheering died down Master Hand continued "The rules are the same be careful of the fake eggs they will hold a surprise which will pop out as soon as you touch them. No eggs are hidden indoors they are all outside. Have Fun!" When he finished there was running off in all directions.

Much to Peach's dismay the first egg she found was a fake and she got green goop splattered all over her hair, face and dress. Sonic's first egg was also a fake which drenched him in water much to his annoyance. Mario's burnt him and Luigi's held a miniature Boo which scared Luigi so much that there was an accident (no not that kind he was so busy running away he didn't see Wario coming on his motorcycle and was run over) and was treated by Dr. Mario. The smashers soon figured out that the fake eggs were fixed to pop out a certain surprise depending on who opened it.

In the end Master Hand and Crazy Hand were met by many disheveled smashers. In the end Snake won just barely beating Samus by 1 egg. Snake's prize was a Lily O Brien Easter egg and a chocolate bunny. The rest of the mashers got an Easter egg of their choice.

Unfortunately Crazy Hand got some chocolate and went on another rampage. It was only Pikachu's quick actions that didn't bring destruction. He quickly used thunderbolt paralyzing Crazy Hand and was rewarded with a second Easter egg.

_Meanwhile:_

_? : The arrangements have been made you are to begin school after the break._

_Edward: Yes master._

_? : Dismissed_

_Edward: Yes master_

_Edward walked down the hall into the kitchen which was where Mark was with a can of coke. He snatched the can out of Mark's Hands and downed the rest of its contents._

_Edward: You know it's a real shame that we have to sacrifice her she is real pretty maybe I'll have some fun with her before the sacrifice._

_Mark: WHAT?_

_Edward: Why the reaction? You can't care about her can you? She's a smasher she killed Master Tabuu._

_Mark: Of course we're only using her to revive Master Tabuu._

_Edward: You better not forget that._

_Mark: (Why did I react like that? She's just a pawn in our plan to revive Master Tabuu. Or is she more than that? No. I can't think like that emotions must not get in the way of our plan)_

**So what do you think? Can't wait for the next chapter? Well you will have to bye for now.**


End file.
